The present invention relates generally to exercise facilities for animals, and especially to exercise facilities utilizing a pool of water, wherein the pool of water is continually recirculated, filtered and treated.
One form of an exercise pool utilized heretofore is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,995 granted Sept. 19, 1972 to G. M. Little. This patent shows a large swimming pool with an entry ramp and an exit ramp therefor, and having an island disposed centrally thereof with footwalks for trainers to move to the island during the exercise of the animals in the pool. There is no provision for circulating the water within the pool, or for filtering the water within the pool, or for chemically treating the water within the pool. As a result, the water quickly becomes turgid, highly odorous, and generally unsanitary, thus to endanger the health of the animals using the pool and the trainer handling the animal during use of the pool.